


Green

by catalyticGenesis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalyticGenesis/pseuds/catalyticGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green had been your color for as long as you could remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Green had been your color for as long as you could remember. 

It’s the color of the plants in that big fancy greenhouse that your grandpa showed you when you were younger. It’s the color of the grass on your island, where you’d run for hours, content with just that. It’s the color of the endless sea, separating you from the rest of the world.

When you first really examine your reflection, you find that green is the color of your eyes. They’re a soft, but somehow intense green. When you get closer to the mirror, and put your glasses back on, you see they have deep emerald flecks in them, and an almost teal color deep within. 

This further solidifies your belief that green is your color, and yours alone.

This notion is shaken when your grandpa dies. You realize that his eyes were a deep emerald green, even more deep and vibrant than yours. 

Of course, you only realize this as you fulfill your responsibility of preserving his body. A gruesome task, but important.

Green is also the color of your dog. Not the same as your green or your grandpa’s green, but more of an electric green, filled with sharp static and even bright pulses of neon yellow. Green is the color that fills your vision as he teleports you, yellow electricity pushing at the boundaries of your mind.

Green becomes the color you type in as you slowly make friends over the internet, green is the color of the plants in your greenhouse, green is your color yet again.

Green becomes even more omnipresent as you enter the game. Green is the color of your sprite after your dog throws himself in to save you, though it’s closer to your grandpa’s green than yours.

Green becomes the color of your most dangerous enemy the second you enter the game, wreaking havoc on the session. He is the same green as your dog, and he is somewhat your dog, but not. Your dog would never do any of this, and yet, your enemy still adores you like your dog does.

Like your dog did, as your dog no longer truly exists. Green is still the color of your sprite, but this time, she is weeping green.

Green is the color of some of the frogs you find, and green is the color of the slime you create for the frogs.  
Green was the color of your dog’s teleportation powers, a fact you are reminded of as your enemy utilizes these powers to redirect your bullets through your friend.

You realize that the harsh electric green was not only the color of your dog, but the color of the Green Sun as well, which is now your color in addition to the softer green of your eyes. You feel this as you save your brother, save your planet, save all the life in your session, and sail through the fourth wall.

You examine yourself in a mirror again after your ascent. Your eyes have lost the pure, soft, friendly green that defined you. They’re now the bright, sharp, and most of all electric green that used to be your dog.

You don’t mind as much as you thought you would.

Green becomes a color you hate after it kills your brother. You didn’t mean it, the planet suddenly exploded while you were managing it, so it must have been your fault.

Green becomes a color of loneliness throughout your ship ride, regret throughout your trip beyond the fourth wall, and you hope it will someday return to how it once was.

As you break through to the new session, the electric green becomes overpowering, overpowers you, and you are no better than your enemy.

You awaken in the dream bubbles, unsure if you’re alive or not, but nonetheless feeling your soft green color strongly again. As you wander the bubbles, you learn more about the mythology and chronology of your session, that it was not you that killed your brother, that this was all fated to happen, you begin to feel better. You learn more of the Green Sun, and more of the plans to succeed.

You wake up before you should, in a flash of lighting green. You see your enemy and another one who looks like your dog fighting. You intervene in bright bursts of green, stopping the massacre until you suddenly can’t.

Green is the color of your living, lush, new world. You hold it in your grasp as you’re about to claim victory. 

A harsh shudder runs down your spine as the electric green fades from your mind. The Green Sun is no more.

You step through the door, knowing everything will be different now.

Once you’re certain it’s all over, you examine yourself in the mirror one last time, in the new universe, after the Green Sun was destroyed, after the years you spent in the game, after everything you went through.

You find your eyes have returned to the soft green that’s not so familiar anymore.

You’re not as pleased as you thought you would be.


End file.
